It is well known in an oil and/or gas well to provide various types of control lines, such as electrical or hydraulic control lines, to extend down the outside of the well tubing to control various types of well equipment such as safety valves. However, it is important that the control lines be protected from damage as the well tubing is lowered into the well so as to prevent the control lines from being caught or jammed between the well tubing and the well such as the well casing. At the present time, the control lines are generally strapped to the tubing which has proved somewhat less than satisfactory. For example, some well equipment, such as sidepocket mandrels, which are oval in shape have little or no clearance between its long horizontal diameter and an enclosed casing. Therefore, the control lines must be placed on the flat side of the oval in order to avoid pinching the control lines.
The present invention is directed to a control line protector which can be connected to the side of the tubing or tubing equipment such as a sidepocket mandrel to provide protection for the control lines by insuring their proper alignment with the tubing for maximum protection.